The disclosure herein relates to systems, methods, and interfaces for use in the noninvasive evaluation of patients for cardiac therapy and noninvasive evaluation of cardiac therapy being performed on patients.
Cardiac therapy, such as cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT), may correct symptoms of electrical dyssynchrony of a patient's heart by providing pacing therapy to one or both ventricles or atria, e.g., by providing pacing to encourage earlier activation of the left or right ventricles. By pacing the contraction of the ventricles, the ventricles may be controlled so that the ventricles contract in synchrony. Some patients undergoing cardiac therapy have experienced improved ejection fraction, increased exercise capacity, and an improved feeling of well-being.
Providing cardiac therapy to a patient may involve determining whether the patient will derive benefit from the cardiac therapy prior to implantation of a cardiac rhythm device, determining optimal site for placement of one or more ventricular pacing leads, and programming of device parameters, such as selection of electrodes on multi polar right or left ventricular leads, as well as selection of the timing of the pacing pulses delivered to the electrodes, such as atrioventricular (A-V) and intra-ventricular (V-V) delays.